Love and Pain
by ShadWolf12
Summary: They had always loved each other, even after the accident. But if it had gone on any longer, The pain would just keep increasing until life was no more. Pairing : Lucario x Zoroark WARNING : YAOI (Boy x Boy) Minor smut


A.N. - Okay, I regret nothing for writing this xD I'm young but I have a devious mind :) I have a weird obsession for the couple, Lucario x Zoroark, so this was born :3 Don't worry, this will not be a big story, just a one-shot ^^;

Warning : Yaoi (Boy x boy) and smut xD

I'm warning you, do not read this if you don't like smut and sex scenes xD This story might sound perverted and all happy, but it's a pretty depressing story that doesn't really have a happy ending. The sex scene isn't really happy either, it's very hurt-filled and painful.

Lucario entered his large cave home with a sigh and shaked his short fur. He had lived in this cavern ever since he fell in love with his husband, Zoroark. The months had started off delightful but they later became dark.

Lucario came home one day 3 months ago to a nightmare. A rogue group of Mightyena's had terrorized their home while Zoroark was there. He attempted to fight back but was attacked down to a black and blue pile of bruises and blood. One of the Mightyenas had grabbed a large rock with his jaws and threw it to Zoroark, the rock hitting his skull hard.

"Zoroark!" Lucario screamed as he ran over to his love. He fired aura spheres at the Mightyenas to help them run off.

Zoroark gurgled the blood in his mouth and twitched on the ground, his arms and legs flaring out and his ponytail now smeared with fresh blood. He slowly moved his almost dead eye to Lucario and attempted to cry out his name at no luck.

"Zoro..." Lucario whispered as he kneeled down to Zoroark. "I'm so sorry...It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone when I knew they were around." A single tear fell from his face and landed onto Zoroark's cheek, the tear automatically mixing with the trickles of blood.

Zoroark struggled to keep his eyes open, but they wouldn't last for much longer. He wiggled closer to Lucario and wrapped his pain-filled arms around Lucario's chest. He began to cry heavily but no sounds of crying came out. Only whines of pain and choking sounds from the blood entering his throat.

"Shh...Just hold on, baby..." Lucario whispered as he brushed his head into Zoroark's neck. "Just stay with me." Just as he said that, Zoroark's eyes began to slowly close as he began to become limp in Lucario's arms.

"No...N-no..." Lucario stammered on his tears. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You promised you wouldn't leave...No...Don't leave me...Zoro..." Zoroark's eyes closed as he lay covered in blood and paralyzed in Lucario's arms.

But he had survived, not without a painful recession. Zoroark was left paralyzed from the waist down with his arms covered in permanent scars and blisters. He was left blind in one eye and part of his right ear was ripped off. He was also left mute from trauma and unresponsive to almost everything.

It was all so painful to Lucario as it was to Zoroark. Zoroark would never listen to him or talk to him. Lucario was left in depression and was brought into self injury. He constantly used his sharp canines to draw long cuts on his arms.

Lucario screamed to the sky and dropped down to the ground and beat the dirt with his paws. Prints of blood from his paws appeared in the dirt as he kept punching and punching.

"Why did this have to happen?..." Lucario cried to himself. He brought his knees up to his chest and curled his head into them. He cried softly and rocked himself.

After a few minutes, He wiped his eyes but winced as some of the blood entered his eyes. He breathed heavily and brought his arm up to his face without question. He closed his eyes, opened his jaws, and placed his already-bleeding arm between them. With one small whimper, He bit down and began ripping the skin in different directions. He screamed and beat the ground with his free arm. He dragged his jaws down his arm to help the gash become longer and deeper.

He had done this many times before. He used leaves and cobwebs to cover the wounds, though he was only ever around Zoroark and he never focused on him.

Feeling the wild temptation and same but exciting feeling, He began to bite and chew his arm more, bits of fur and skin falling to the ground. He emitted tiny bits of growls as he flared his arm around in his jaws to make the gash deeper and wider. He screamed and after a few long seconds, A jolt ran through his body and his whole body burned. He dropped his arm and panted heavily. He snapped his jaws shut and licked his lips and his teeth, blood with the taste of copper entering his tastebuds.

He twitched his head in pain over to his arm. He gasped and rushed to cover his arm with the lone cobwebs and leaves he had left from his last session. 3 longs but thin strips of skin layed limp on the ground, his arm bleeding profusely where the important skin was gone.

"He'll be so disappointed in me..." Lucario whispered referring to Zoroark.

But this day would be different for both of them. It would become something he had long awaited for, but followed with some things he never really wanted to happen.

"Zoro?" Lucario called out. The cavern was tight but also had a few digged holes that all connected to an underground chamber of rooms. He hadn't expected Zoroark to be anywhere underground, he thought he would crawl only a bit and stop from the pain as he lost feeling in his legs.

Lucario checked the cavern, ceiling and all, but found no sign of Zoroark.

"Where is that little rascal?" Lucario asked to himself with a slight chuckle. He dropped down on all four and began to stroll to the nearest hole. He jumped down and began to trot around the chambers to find Zoroark.

After a slight search, He located Zoroark in a lone room filled with only leaves and dirt. But something was different. There was a well-packed rectangular pile of dirt in one corner of the room. It slightly resembled a soft bed. It had not been there before Zoroark was in the room.

"Zoro?..." Lucario whispered softly. As usual, Zoroark's eyes layed on a wall and didn't move. He tapped his fingers against the dirt bed he was sitting on. His toungue layed out in the corner of his mouth and he was slowly tipping his head side to side. "What are you doing, pookie?"

Lucario walked carefully over to Zoroark to not startle him. He saw Zoroark's damaged ear twitch and his mouth slightly move. It was unusual.

"Whatcha thinking about, pook?" Lucario asked with a smile to calm Zoroark. He watched Zoroark's ear twitch again but the rest of his body and his eyes still did not move. He believed the twitch was a sign that he heard him. "You haven't been down here before, huh?" He sat next to Zoroark and put his paw on Zoroark's left thigh. "I see you made something? It looks nice, babe. I'm proud of you." Zoroark's mouth twitched but he did not react.

Lucario sighed and processed his aura power to his paw. He took a quick aura reading of Zoroark. He saw a mix of green, blue, and black. Calm, sad, and pain.

"Oh babe..." Lucario rubbed Zoroark's back soothingly and ran his paw through his thick ponytail fur. He saw Zoroark blink a few times and bring his tongue back into his mouth. It was the most he had seen him move in over 3 weeks.

He moved his paw over to Zoroark's head and rubbed a part of him right below his ear. He heard a purr from Zoroark's throat and watched both of his ears twitch.

Lucario chuckled and nuzzled Zoroark's neck. As he attempted to put his arms around Zoroark, his arm covered in bloody cobwebs and dripping leaves moved in front of Zoroark's face. It seemed to finally set Zoroark off.

Zoroark huffed loudly and his whole head began to twitch. Lucario gasped and quickly brought his arms back and watched Zoroark closely. He kept huffing and began to flare one arm high up but stopped after a few tries.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucario said soothingly as he kept rubbing Zoroark's back. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Zoroark made a hiss-like sound and stopped moving. "What's wrong?" Zoroark moved closer to Lucario and started sniffing his damaged arm. He nuzzled his arm with his nose and huffed again.

"Oh...Right." Lucario sighed and rubbed that arm. "It's nothing, Zoro. I just...fell on the way here." Zoroark's eyes narrowed and he huffed in annoyance. "It scraped hard against a big sharp rock. It's nothing." Zoroark huffed and nuzzled into Lucario's neck. It was unusual that Zoroark was acting like this, or even moving.

"What's with the sudden moving?" Lucario asked. "Are you okay?" Zoroark purred and put his hand on Lucario's chest. He rubbed his hand against it as he was nuzzling closer into Lucario's shoulder blade. "Oh...Hey..." Zoroark purred once more with a smile. He hadn't smiled since the incident.

He wiggled closer to Lucario and wrapped around him. He put his remaining hand on the back of Lucario's neck and wiggled closer to him.

Lucario smiled and wiggled even closer to kiss Zoroark. Their lips met and they did not let go for a long while. Lucario put his hand on Zoroark's face and rubbed him slowly. Zoroark purred and deepened the kiss thoroughly. Lucario giggled and pulled Zoroark closer to him. Zoroark tilted his head down slightly, and got a slightly devious idea.

He slowly began to extend his arm lower and lower until he reached the area. He brought out his hand and began to rub Lucario's crotch. He let out a deep moan but quickly stopped and blushed.

"Z-Zoroark..." Lucario stammered with a blush. Zoroark kept rubbing Lucario and purred because of his pleasure.

Lucario began moaning again and out of intentions, He began to tap his foot furiously against the dirt bed. He slowly began to thrust into Zoroark's paw. He lightly pushed Zoroark down onto the bed while still kissing him.

Zoroark took his hand away and instead, He moved closer to Lucario. Their crotches immediately touched and Lucario moaned loudly.

Lucario mumbled something and kept moaning. Zoroark huffed as if to tell him to repeat what he said.

"M-more..." Lucario moaned.

Zoroark smirked and began to thrust into Lucario's crotch. He brought his hand out again and brought it back down to his crotch. But now, He brought it down a little lower, which was all Lucario needed.

He began to slowly rub Lucario's "him". He moaned loudly and began to tap his foot again.

Zoroark wiggled down over the bed. His head slowly became closer and closer to Lucario's "him".

"Z-Zoro." Lucario moaned in pleasure. He watched Zoroark get closer to his "him". Then after a few seconds, Lucario felt Zoroark take him inside his mouth.

"Oh g-god..." Lucario stammered with a moan. "More, m-more." He began to thrust back and forth inside Zoroark's mouth.

Zoroark began purring loudly and let out slight moans. He took Lucario out of his mouth and started licking his tip.

"O-oh..." Lucario moaned. He began touching himself as Zoroark kept licking his tip. "T-turn around."

Instead of waiting for him to turn around, Lucario turned Zoroark around himself. He began to rub his back and nuzzle his head into the back of his neck. He quickly positioned himself behind Zoroark.

Zoroark continued purring as he kept getting more and more excited. But, He started whimpering and huffing as well.

Lucario, oblivious to Zoroark's noises, began to enter him.

"Y-yes..." Lucario stammered.

Zoroark dug his claws into the dirt bed and whimpered. He scraped the dirt as pain overtook him. But Lucario was still oblivious. He began thrusting into Zoroark.

Zoroark whimpered to himself and brought his hand up to his opposite arm. He began scraping hard from the overwhelming pain, blood slowly trickling down his arm as he kept scraping it.

"N-n-no..." Zoroark whispered with a harsh voice. "S-stop..." Lucario's eyes widened and he quickly brought himself out of Zoroark.

"Zoro..." Lucario gasped and whimpered. "I'm so sorry..." But Zoroark kept scraping himself. His claws kept digging deeper and deeper.

"Yes, Yes..." Zoroark whispered with a smirk. He started biting his arms with his sharp canines as well, skin beginning to hang in certain places.

"Stop...Please..." Lucario attempted to take a hold of Zoroark's hands but he kept flailing them as he bit down on them.

"NO!" Zoroark screamed as he kept hurting himself. He began ripping out parts of his fur and parts of his hair. He began to punch his stomach and beat down on his ribs.

"Zoro, Stop!" Lucario yelled, grabbing a hold of one of Zoroark's hands.

"NO! DON'T!" Zoroark screamed and swiped at Lucario with his remaining hand. He watched Lucario's arm bleed where he swiped at him. "KILL ME! KILL ME!" He kept ripping the skin of his arms and began to rip tissue as well.

"Zoro, This won't solve anything!" Lucario attempted to hold Zoroark down but he kept thrashing away. "Stop this!"

"No..." Zoroark whispered with a scowl that later turned into a smirk. "If you won't do it...Then I will..." He smiled and swiped at Lucario once more. The swipe hit Lucario across the face and caused him to fall off the dirt bed. He watched him fall to the ground with his face bleeding, and then started charging up power which caused his claws to grow larger.

"Goodbye..." Zoroark whispered with a smile before plunging his claws into his heart.

"NO!" Lucario screamed as he watched his love fall limp on the dirt bed. Blood squirted from his chest and began to pool around him and on the dirt. "No...Zoro..." Lucario immediately started crying as he saw Zoroark's fate. "No, no, no..." He beat the dirt bed as tears began dripping down his face.

"I'm coming, my love..." He whispered after he brought his paw to Zoroark's bleeding chest. "It won't be too long..." He began using his aura powers to conjure up an aura sphere. He opened up his mouth after he had completed creating the aura sphere.

"I'm almost there..." He whispered with heavy breathing. "Goodbye..." He shot the aura sphere directly into his mouth.

A.N. - Sorry about this really shitty story .


End file.
